Nuances de feu
by Valouw
Summary: Missing moment épisode 5 - "Il s'était oublié et avait laissé le feu passion prendre possession de lui. A peine quelques instants."


Bonnes vacances **Nikita Lann **! ;) Cadeau.

Un petit OS tout bête sur un missing moment, Mako à l'honneur.

(Toujours autant de mal à trouver un titre potable, ne me lancez pas la pierre par pitié.)

* * *

**Nuances de feu**

* * *

Le corps tout entier de Mako semblait le brûler d'un feu ardent, insatiable, et passionné alors que plusieurs minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Korra et qu'il était à la recherche de son petit frère, déçu par _leur_ faute, dans tous les endroits de Republic City où Bolin aurait été susceptible de se rendre.

Pensif, Mako s'arrêta et passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres qui étaient les parties les plus brûlantes de tout son corps, l'endroit que Korra avait touché avec ses propres lèvres. Le baiser avait été très bref mais il avait eu les mêmes sensations que la morsure aiguë d'une brûlure. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça avec une fille. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça avec _Asami_.

Avec Asami, c'était une douce attirance, calme et mesurée. Avec elle, il était apaisé, c'était doux, tranquille, et ça lui plaisait. Plus que tout, il détestait laisser son côté enflammé prendre le dessus. Malgré toute la puissance de son élément, le feu, Mako n'avait jamais été particulièrement enjoué d'être un maître du feu... C'était un maître du feu qui avait assassiné ses parents, et c'était comme si lui-même les avait tués, brûlés vifs. Le poids d'une culpabilité factice l'écrasait tous les jours dès qu'il faisait surgir la moindre étincelle. Il se sentait assassin, et la maîtrise des éclairs qu'il avait appris seul, avec acharnement, atténuait peu à peu cette douleur des flammes.

Feu destructeur, feu passion, feu chaleureux... Cet élément à lui seul avait une palette de significations différentes. Et la première que Mako avait retenu : destruction. Le feu détruit, rend tout à l'état de poussière, le feu fait mal, le feu est danger. Le feu est _meurtrier_.

Ironique qu'il en ait la maîtrise et qu'il lui permettre de gagner très modestement sa vie.

Et avec Korra, c'était feu passion, feu chaleureux... Elle le rendait dingue à agir comme si elle ne craignait ni rien, ni personne, comme si personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, comme si elle était _invincible_ parce qu'elle avait la maîtrise de trois éléments. Elle le rendait dingue d'une certaine manière parce qu'elle était plus courageuse que lui, parce qu'_elle_, elle s'assumait pleinement. Avec elle, il perdait facilement son sang-froid, elle était tellement têtue, tellement confiante, assurée, tellement contradictoire. Korra venait pourtant de la Tribu de l'Eau, elle aurait dû être plus... douce, non ? Plus pondérée. En passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, Mako se fustigea mentalement. Une Tribu ne nous accordait pas de personnalité, évidemment, bien qu'il se soit souvent demandé à quel point l'élément qu'ils pouvaient maîtriser affectait leur personnalité profonde.

Après tout, il maîtrisait le feu et celui-ci menaçait continuellement de l'engloutir tout entier. Il avait dû apprendre à devenir un homme avec du sang-froid, ne pouvant se permettre aucun débordement parce qu'il était responsable de son petit frère. Mais ô combien il avait envie de laisser tout ce feu sortir de lui, le magnifier, le rendre bien plus avide de pouvoir. Mais il y avait Bolin, il y aurait toujours Bolin. Bolin qui maîtrisait la terre, aurait peut-être dû être un peu plus réaliste, les pieds bien ancrés, les idées claires, mais non, Bolin était insouciant, vivait au jour le jour, voyait du positif partout, et était affreusement vulnérable.

Mako savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû autant surprotéger Bolin pour que ce dernier puisse prendre les choses plus au sérieux, concevoir la réalité des choses. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, son petit frère ne devait pas souffrir plus que nécessaire. Il s'occupait de tout, et continuerait à le faire.

Et la réaction de Bolin après les avoir surpris Korra et lui, lui avait brisé le coeur. Il avait eu l'air tellement malheureux, ses grands yeux verts embués de larmes, l'air décontenancé, les mains crispées sur un bouquet qu'il destinait sans aucun doute pour Korra, et avait pris la fuite. Mako n'avait jamais été aussi prêt de craquer et de laisser le feu le dévorer. Sa gorgée était comme traversée par des coulées de lave meurtrières et des milliers de fourmillements agitaient ses doigts. Déverser sa colère et sa frustration sur Korra lui avait semblé une bonne idée, mais il s'était retint de justesse, estimant que retrouver Bolin était prioritaire que de passer ses nerfs sur une tête de mule pareille.

"_Tu m'as embrassé en retour !" _Le maître du feu secoua la tête comme si ça allait l'aider à faire sortir les voix de sa tête. C'était la faute de Korra, c'était _elle_ qui lui avait sauté dessus dès qu'il avait avoué avoir une attirance réciproque pour elle. Il n'avait rien demandé, il était innocent ! ... Oui, mais elle avait eu raison. Il l'avait embrassé en retour, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher. Il avait oublié Asami, Bolin, le tournoi... il avait oublié tout ce qui n'était pas Korra pendant ces quelques précieuses secondes.

Il s'était oublié et avait laissé le feu passion prendre possession de lui. A peine quelques instants. Et Mako s'en voulait terriblement.

Pour une simple pulsion qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir, il avait fait du mal à son frère, sa seule famille. Si Asami l'apprenait, il lui ferait du mal à elle aussi. Et Mako ne doutait pas qu'il avait dû faire du mal à Korra par ses réactions. Si il devait conclure, il avait fait du mal à tous ceux qu'il estimait, appréciait et aimait...

Fantastique.

* * *

Et n'oubliez pas, _**les reviews sont le seul**_ _**salaire de l'auteur.**_ Et surtout la _**seule**_ _**manière de savoir si ce qu'on fait est nul ou pas, sur ce qui clochait ou sur ce qui était bien, la seule manière de s'améliorer. **_:)

Bisous, à la prochaine.


End file.
